darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supergeeky1
---- Help With Darth Emo Hey I was wondering if you could help me get Darth Emo ready for submission for Featured Sith. I think its ready but i'm asking you to take a quick look at it. Mecenarylord 17:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mecenarylord 23:35, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Image request Hola amigo, could you replace the dog's face on This Gif file with an Ewok biting a letter? I think it would fit nicely in the You have new messages banner. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:26, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Yes I can read between the goddamn lines ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC)]] WELCOME Thanks for the welcome, but its me '''KrazyKat' on my new account. 01:32, 28 November 2008 (UTC) DUDE RHEET Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) DT hacker Your not on the IRC. Were you perma banned? Am I right? --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] '[[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| Try it, I dare you!]] 22:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) *You scared me. I thought you would never come back on the IRC on Freenode again. Are you the DT hacker? --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] [[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| ''Try it, I dare you!]] 22:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Just checking Hey a while ago you gave me some guidelines on how to make Darth Emo a Featured Article material and I think I've done everything, so can you take a look and tell me if it is and if I can take the tag off. *Hey I cant access IRC so can you just leave the message on my talk page *Sorry Mecenarylord 23:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Forum Hey Geeky, as administrator you would want to take a look at this forum Forum:Goodbye "friend" Catch me in IRC if you have additional questions. Cheers 'Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Pic on SWFANON Did you see my reply in the Need Pic topic? Vilxi the Jedi 18:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Darth Complainer This is Linda Mancia, the same Linda Mancia with the whole "Darth Complainer" tickle. Could bi any chance cheec it over to see if it looks cool? Thanks man. Pisout- Linda Mancia 02:09, 28 January 2009 (UTC) (actual woman) Daffia Image Hail, Supergeeky1! \m/ I want to ask you for something: would you make said image for me? As I said a long time ago, I don't toy with Photoshop and believe that your divine skill will help me. Details: I cannot think of something cool right now. I think it should include a rubbery duck silhouette, but with the rest I rely on your imagination. I know you again would make the image from scratch, thus I will wait impatiently for it. Thanks in advance. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]20:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ban You still have the ability to email me, of course. But these shenanigans have to stop, and I gave you a chance to stop yourself. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Go here! http://superherofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Superhero_Fanon_Wiki ZOMG Geeky I'm not sure if you've heard but, the almighty Bale had a meltdown!!! They're saying it could be the end of his career. I thought you'd like to know this. Oops I'm sorry I forgot to sign my name in the previous message there Skeith2.0 22:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Yes, I did indeed see that. It was apparently several months ago shortly after Heath Ledger died, however, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) hi hi Ozzie 1 09:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hi It's me from SW games Wiki listen lets make up? YEAH RIGHT LOSER!!!!!!!!!!! go F.... yourself and by the way Graestan is 3 times the man you will ever be!-- 23:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Goodbye I will miss you too loser!!!! go to hell 3 tons Hey idiot no person weighs 3 tons and get some balls dickhead Life needed Lets go dickhead i can take can you???? Sexist pig You seem the type to look at porn your a pig dickhead!! get a life! Joke Next time you make a sex joke just stop and think your talking to a 16 year female --Hansoloandleia 01:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Stop Please refrain from insulting other users or you will be blocked RE: User:Hansoloandleia thank you and be a gentleman--Superman1 18:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Okay Frist i am not a sock i think Hansoloandleia could be nicer too but okay i will stop brothing you bye--Superman1 18:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Life Get a life @##@@# Blocked Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) PISSING CONTEST RESULTS ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC)]] Plague Geeky, this is the best plague ever! Now I have a second belly button, three eyes, a larger piece, and the number "47" magically stamped on my head. Thanks, geeky, you've made all my dreams come true! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 02:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Geeky, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship Dear Richard, let me be the 1st to congratulate you with your successfull adminship election. However I would not be Madclaw if I somehow didn't make this funny, therefore I will not be the one to sysop you. That task is in the hands of Jedimca0, your fate is now in his hands. Cheers dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *I second the motion. Plus, I'm a n00b, and don't know how to sysop, remember? :P. Anyways, congratulations, bro, and welcome back! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 22:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::C.O.N.G.R.A.T.U.L.A.T.I.O.N.S. M.E.A.T.B.A.G. Darth-2-D2 Leave me alone! 22:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) YOU AND THE ALMIGHTY NINJA WIN! You have won my contest, therefore you get my wiki. Share it. --Lord DooDoo 14:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Reply Ok.--Lord DooDoo 22:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Sorry Sorry I missed you earlier. Its been a couple of rough days for me. I'll be on for quite awhile longer if you want to sign on. Cheers, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 4dalulz http://www.ne7a.org/leadership.html http://www.ne7a.org/files/images/section_leadership/brandon1.jpg Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Soviet Russia touches you Really. It's just like the picture says. You've been touched. And not like how Madclaw touches you. Enjoy your day. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 17:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You sure love deleting Love the comical deletion captions, but was there a problem with the Jayvo page. Marauder 09